


我在上升，心却在下降

by Hypnotism



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, 木全翔也 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnotism/pseuds/Hypnotism
Summary: 我想写楼栓永恒，想写他们殊途同归，想写为爱所哑和为爱所盲。Tag是楼栓，内容有栓楼。谨此送给我很喜欢的亲爱的朋友ChelseaPineapple希望她的冬天来得晚些，因为她很喜欢秋天！
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Kinjo Sukai, Kinjo Sukai/Kimata Syoya, スカキマ
Kudos: 5





	我在上升，心却在下降

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChelseaPineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ChelseaPineapple).



木全家一夜之间死了两个儿子。准确来说，是一个儿子，另一个是父亲收养的，也当做儿子养着。据说死状惨烈，一个被卸了髌骨割了舌头淹死在并不深的水池，一个坠在旋转门的顶上打碎了玻璃却没能损坏门体，尸体随着门旋转像玻璃柜里的精美展品。两人都穿着婚礼样式的礼服，场景实在令人匪夷所思。

父亲下令紧闭大门，把自己锁在房间里反复播放监控录像。回忆当时的情景。他停下手中的笔，见到一身婚服的木全，刚要开口训斥。下一秒只发出惊呼。他的亲儿子木全，径直走向阳台，利落地翻身跳下去，像儿时跳下花坛那样轻巧。

屏幕显示着电梯监视器的视角，在此前一分钟，黑发的男孩背对着摄像头，趴在玻璃上看朝楼下看。过了一会儿转过身神情平静，嘴动了动，叹了口气随后不再说话。

他究竟说了些什么。

父亲的眼珠子都要瞪出来了，充血的小球快掉进木桌上的茶杯。

他必须弄清楚，木全生前说的最后一句话。

01

木全走进电梯。

第一次和金城接吻也是在这个电梯里，应该说是他第一次强吻，十五岁的男孩们玩耍过后大汗淋漓。金城笑着推他进门，按下对应的楼层站定，木全却恶作剧般地，把手绕过他的腰在键盘上胡乱蹭了几下直到剩余的按钮悉数亮起。

翔也，会挨骂的。

嘻嘻，反正他不在家，偶尔胡闹一次也无所谓吧！是吧碧海！他说完用脏兮兮的脸去蹭对方的衣袖。

别闹啦...金城没理会他的骚扰，试图用身份卡取消按键。

哐啷。高速运行的电梯倏然停住了，卡片掉在地板上，灯光也熄灭。木全没反应过来差点摔倒，想拽住身边人的衣服来保持自己的平衡却一把拽空。好在金城靠在一角，匆忙之中把他拉进怀里。

糟糕，这下完蛋了。

两人同时这么想。金城第一反应看向摄像头的灯光，意识到彻底断电后他松了口气。至少父亲不会看见这段他们弄坏电梯的视频了。木全，木全没有第一反应，他贴在对方湿透的衬衣上大脑一片空白。好软，好热，好香，有柑橘精油的气味。

金城问他有没有磕到，安慰他这段时间没有监控，不必担心受责骂。他一点儿不担心这件破事。现在实在是做出点什么激进行为的好时机。

我想要。他抬头咬住锁骨。唔...感受到金城突然僵硬的身体（他甚至忘记了推开），他愈发兴奋。在锁骨窝留下深深浅浅的齿痕、快速地沿锁骨向上舔舐。黑暗中的人类失去大部分视觉，因而触觉等感官变得格外灵敏。他努力感受舌面接触皮肤时的凸起和凹下、柔软与坚韧，在心里勾勒出形状——这是喉结...软骨...颏下...下巴上的软肉......

嗷呜咬住，把汗水一起浸在舌上。好咸，碧海，你好咸啊。木全仰着头和他说话，眼睛亮闪闪的在发光。他怕人倒下去只能把腰搭住，顺便方便靠在自己身上。是...是吗。嗓子涩涩的，这该死的电梯怎么这样安静，他都能听见自己的心跳和木全偷偷的笑。尽管他们曾经胡闹着有相互亲密地接触，贴近蹭蹭或者近距离地说话也不少。他依然觉得这次的情绪和以往不同或者说更复杂，这糟糕的、不合时宜的故障以及木全。

他佯装镇定地清清嗓，放低声音说一会儿恢复电力就麻烦了。木全摇摇头沉默几秒，问道，我想吻你，你想我吻你吗？问了也白搭，还没待人回答，已经急忙吻上来。

初次的亲吻青涩又糟糕，毫无章法横冲直撞但很甜、像第一次打单机游戏。嘴唇分开后金城察觉到自己在笑。这算是正式的告白吗？他搂着人差点笑出声。

算是吧，不过你还没回答我，你想我吻你吗？

02

那天金城没有回答，他在对讲响起嗡嗡的电流声的前一秒，甚至更短的时间内让对方和自己拉开了适当的距离，调整成有些微妙紧张的姿势，表情变得试探，脸上甚至出现由暗复明的神态。

好像就是从那天开始变得不安了，木全仔细算算日期。夜里做起奇怪的梦，比如腹部裂开一道口的抹香鲸失血搁浅在浅滩上，他钻进去在黏黏糊糊的浆液里找一面破碎的镜子，碎片划伤自己从伤口汩汩地冒血等血流干了他好像看见什么东西又钻进肉里。什么没重点的意识流梦境，又没由来地让自己心慌！

这样的不安持续了一段时间，终于在某天他受不了了闯进金城的浴室，对方顶着一头泡沫很冷静且诚挚地看他。进去之后差点忘了自己要说什么，耳朵涨的通红，摸到一个地方坐下来抬头瞪他。

他重复了一遍在电梯里的话，脑子开始嗡嗡作响什么都听不见，金城好像做了什么又好像什么也没说。自己被抱回了卧室，抱回去的时候皮肤上湿漉漉地有水汽，被金城的棉质浴袍很快吸干了。后来金城揉着腰后无奈地说自己始终保持着低头坐在马桶上的僵硬姿势。

有点好笑，像搬运雕塑的古罗马苦力工。

03

第二天醒过来木全就发现自己不太对劲，鼻塞头痛，不过没太理会。到下午晚餐时，咽喉肿胀到吞咽唾液时能感受到粘膜与粘膜的接触，只是一直喝汤。可能金城察觉到他的异样，给他夹了一块寿司，他想开口拒绝，只发出嘶哑断续的声音。

不舒服？眼前人皱了皱眉，没注意到寿司的一角已经满满吸足了蘸料，软化下来掉进去。

他比划着表示吃不下，喉咙痛。连睫毛也垂下来无精打采。

之后就被赶回床上休息。裹在被子里喝汤的时候，金城坐在床沿替他压着被角，凝视着他好一会儿说是不是因为昨天让他打湿又受了凉。可能由于很少给他带来麻烦或不适感，说不出的难受和后悔渐渐像雨后涨潮般没过心脏。

木全注意到对方严肃到有点嚇人，明白自己这样的情况也没办法证明生病的缘起不在于对方。只好提高音量想安慰他，不怪你啦，是我自己跑进浴室去蒙了水汽，偷懒没擦干加上晚上又踢了被子吧。他吸吸鼻子，努力用正常的少年音和轻快的语气说出这句话，还是不太成功。尴尬地清了清嗓，反而让金城的神色愈发自责。他确实不知道怎么办了，只能一口饮完汤水，隔着被子去搂人的腰。

晚上管家端来了药要他喝尽。他磨磨蹭蹭不愿意，藏在被子下的小手拽拽金城的衣袖。对方马上会意，保证自己会看着他喝完，让管家先离开。

过了会儿一手端碗一手执勺幼教一般哄了很久，木全眨眨眼歪歪头蹭两下下巴，他还不是举双手投降，这药终究要回归下水管道。最提心吊胆的还是微笑着归还空碗的自己。

04

父亲宣布让木全继承家业的时候他并不意外，但在被要求亲手处理掉金城时还是微微有些抽搐，没能回头，毕竟金城就站在他身后不到一米距离。不过之后在电梯里他注意到合着双手陪伴他的金城，表情淡然而解脱。于是突然明白了，电流从足底突进到颅顶，他几乎是毫不犹豫地抬手给了对方一耳光。这一巴掌很重，对方却硬生生承受了，神色变得愈发轻松。

整个电梯都是自己的喘息声，有些气促，肺脏像无数个黑洞填不满。手掌火辣辣地痛，眼睛也是，心脏好像也开始痛了。于是开始一拳一拳锤。锤到哪里也不知道只是胡乱发泄着。

你早就知道！你早就知道！

金城也不躲，一拳一拳受着，其实小小的拳头软绵绵地落在身上并没有什么实质伤害。倒是木全的眼泪落在他的衣领和领带，他觉得好像没有那么轻松的心情赴死了。

被追打着进了房间，关了门就仰面倒在床上，木全扑上去咬他的肩。订书针一样的两排齿，把自己和对方钉在一起，木全那样发狠的咬像要撕碎噬尽。

完完全全的反派！你瞒我？你还瞒着我什么？为什么不告诉我？骗子！你这个骗子！

木全的动作很大，声音也嘶哑。说到最后快要干呕。金城怕人撞到只好边挪位置边护着他的后脑勺，想说点什么缓和气氛，也不知道说什么只能搂着动来动去的人的半卧着。

木全咳了两声后平静下来，金城去拍拍他的后背，被打掉了手。戏谑的声音响起，

解开、腿抬起来。

他以为自己听错了，愣了一下看眼前的男孩。翔也...你——

木全轻巧地脱掉衣服，用体重把他重新摁倒下去，随后用一种睥睨的姿态跪在两腿间。碧海想说什么一会儿再开口吧。我现在一刻也等不了只想干你， 话说也该轮到我了吧金城君！

不...你会受伤的。

语气有些着急，他挣扎着去摸床缝里的瓶子，却被木全狠狠地攥住了手腕。格外地拗，怎么挣扎也不肯放手。

又来了，要润滑是不想让我受伤，瞒着我也是吗？不用你教，我心里清楚。

他几乎是目视着木全把两根漂亮的手指缓缓怼进自己的身体里，薄薄的指甲盖上涂了金色的甲油，是早晨两人涂着玩的。边缘已经削掉了一些。好看，一瞬间有些失神。他同时产生一种弥补了过错的满足感。好奇怪，痛、以及被填充的奇异，感受到对方稍凉的温度从后穴慢慢推进。他开始大口呼吸，涣散的眼神里流动着些探索和欣喜。后穴开始吮吸这陌生的来者，从未被进入过的穴道温暖又紧致，只是缺少润滑 他的扩张在磕磕跘跘中很久才结束。木全稍有些急躁揉着对方的性器上下，金城忍了许久终于如释重负发出的低喘和哼鸣让他很快兴奋。之后便低头含住顶端，沿着冠状沟磨了两下就在口腔里逐渐胀大，碰到小舌头就吐出来反射性干呕。又偏过头去嘬表面鼓起的漂亮的静脉，沿着一支从囊袋舔到肉冠边缘。舌面讨好地贴着热且硬的血管滑动，金城几乎能清楚感觉到自己的阴茎在被身上人雕刻着，像石膏脱模一样被抚摸过每个角度。木全一只手扶住阴茎的同时用另一只手自慰，他很敏感，握住前端弹了两下，来回摸摸铃口就开始分泌前液。两人射出来的液体全部抹上木全的性器，泛着水光直接进入了金城的身体。

木全一边生涩地摆动一边闭着眼倒吸凉气，被夹得又烫又痛快爆炸。金城的腿压在肘窝，时不时因为太爽颤抖，他的腿很漂亮，相比起自己又肥又软、白嫩到像女性胸脯的大腿，精瘦有力的类型是木全更中意的款式。第一轮抽插没过一会儿，前面吐出几股稀白的液体到小腹，后穴依然紧紧咬着。木全又磨了一会儿，前前后后怼他的腿根使劲，最后在对方浅浅的哭声中好不容易射在里面。

他低头看对方的后穴，正在一张一合往外啄、依依不舍地挽留着自己的性器。拔出后松了口气，活动着因为紧咬而僵硬的牙关。不过看见金城那张欠揍的好看脸蛋由刚刚的动情又转为隐忍、强装着镇定，他眼角的泪痕甚至都没有干！心里一股火又窜起来。没顾上清理，往前跪了一些，整个人坐在金城滑滑的小腹上，两个人的性器被握在一起。

他俯下身喘气，我恨你，我恨死你了，自大狂，什么也不告诉我是以为自己能处理得有多天衣无缝吗？你以为这样就能避免我受伤？哈...多能忍耐啊金城君！说到这里金城几不可察地抖了一下。他无可辩驳，其实并不是有多天衣无缝才做出隐瞒或拖延的决定，他肯定告诉木全会让他崩溃，不确定的只是会不会崩溃到让他头脑过热做出什么无法挽回的事。但如果至少拖延可以让他多快乐一些日子，哪怕每一分钟都在倒数死期，每一秒都想拥抱他到骨血里去，每一次做爱都想把他操到翻白眼干脆直接一起死掉算了。他是个拔不出剑的刽子手，最终攥着剑鞘还是选择沉默。

你知道的吧，我从来都不是怕疼的人。木全的音量放低了些。

我想受伤，想堕落，想流血，只是无论如何也想和你一起面对。每每在想明明是我更年长吧，碧海却总是一副要维护我的模样。现在看来，就算一个月的差距，碧海果然是小孩子呢。勇敢一点，大人才不会逃避所爱之人的痛苦！如果你死掉了，独独我活着，才是让我永恒地游荡在炼狱。

不要抛下我，碧海。

他的音量越来越小，说到最后倒在对方怀里。金城稳稳地接住他。

他们都在流泪。

05

房间的温度渐渐下降了，金城坐起来问他，现在可以轮到我了吗？木全露出有点悲壮的滑稽表情，然后点头。

那天夜里他们做了很多次，具体次数怎么也数不明白了。总之一次比一次瘋、木全的叫喊一声高过一声。木全身体里的水快流干了，他没力气再吵闹什么，所有的力气都用来拥抱对方。

窗外刮起风的时候，他像冬眠苏醒的蛇一样缠在金城身上，温顺地吐着信子只是重复一句话，你想我吻你吗。你想我吻你吗。你想我吻你吗。

金城终于开口，我爱你，也想奢求你爱我。他听见自己干涩又单薄的声音。

他叹了口气继续道，可是你明白的，我逃不掉，我们也逃不掉。如果真的走到最后一步......我希望不是翔也来了结，这样我会难过。我宁愿自己解决。而你的手上不要染上血，我的血。

你知道吗，我才发现从顶楼下降的电梯会急一些，像过山车那样。不过刚才我的身体在下降，心却像缠绕着月光升到夜空哦。

什么，挨揍的时候吗？

是。

他竟然开始咯咯笑起来。

又过了很久，好像黑夜永远都是黑夜，永远等不来破晓。金城听了听外面的动静嘱咐身上快要晕过去的人。我给你倒点水喝，一会儿我先出去。

他的翔也，从他的胸脯上抬起头，眼睛在月光下亮亮的黑黑的。

不过翔也，就算喜欢痛也不要让自己太痛。

他的翔也，眼里此时闪烁过一丝惊愕。

「終わりにしたい」他说。

他的翔也，最后也朝他微笑。

06

木全从更衣室出来时已经找不到金城了。大厅亮如白昼，水晶吊灯是个小小的冷太阳。看见他一身婚服，管家黑着脸拦住他的去向。他最后盯着紧闭的大门看了一会儿，背过身向电梯间走去。门关上后彻底隔开了他和金城，再次走向冥府的俄尔普斯不再回头。左右两边长长延伸出去的墙壁有他们刻下对方名字的隐秘地方。来到光亮处，木全伸手按开电梯门，白光漏进走廊。

从一层开始，他逐个按亮所有的按钮，电梯没有如愿以偿停下来。他转过身去贴玻璃，眼见着地面和自己一点点拉远，花坛里的光团皱缩变小，一个粉红的身体轻飘飘地在水池里晃晃荡荡、像浴缸里的橡皮鸭，橡皮鸭也穿着合身的婚服。

你给我等着瞧！

他锤了一下玻璃，把脸从雾气上移开，仰面浮在水上的血肉模糊的神情平和的爱人的脸不见了，映射着的是活着的自己的神采奕奕的脸。

是病危者回忆人生走马灯。或是死刑犯最后的晚餐。或是旅人背上行囊离开玄关时的驻足。

唉，妈的，谁知道呢，不重要了。

顶楼到了。

他抬头发现自己盲了，什么也看不见。

......

说完他缓缓叹了口气，机械女声礼貌温柔地播报，等到电梯门重新开启，几秒后他已将要去死。

07

「我在上升，心却在下降」

这是他们的原话。

**Author's Note:**

> 完毕后一个多月以来我似乎愈发陷入了一种危险的情绪，想了许多故事却再也表达不出想要表达的意思。更多时候只是尽我所能细致地雕刻情景和状态，关于情感和情节我向来无能为力。现实与文字里的我的共同点有许多，笨拙凝滞延迟腐朽无法无天随心所欲。唯一不同是聒噪在面对白纸的刹那噤声。  
> 沉默着剥离痛苦是我写故事的初衷...现在我却弄不明白了，为什么会变成这样。喜爱变质为痛苦，痛苦又能变质成什么呢。又或者从未变过本质如此，只是我看不清。  
> 我想端详它的同时，它却反而堵住了我的嘴。


End file.
